The Major Crimes Division Wiki
Welcome to the Major Crimes Division Wiki! ' A ''The Closer and Major Crimes database that anyone can edit. ---- '''The Closer Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4 • Season 5 • Season 6 • Season 7 Major Crimes Season 1 • Season 2 • Season 3 • Season 4 • Season 5 • Season 6 Characters Brenda Leigh Johnson • Sharon Raydor • Will Pope • Russell Taylor • Leo Mason • Fritz Howard • Louie Provenza • Andy Flynn • Michael Tao • David Gabriel • Julio Sanchez • Irene Daniels • Amy Sykes • Wes Nolan • Camila Paige • Buzz Watson • Rusty Beck • Dr. Fernando Morales • Andrea Hobbs • Kendall • Dr. Joe Bowman ---- Cast Kyra Sedgwick • Mary McDonnell • JK Simmons • Robert Gossett • Leonard Roberts • Jon Tenney • GW Bailey • Anthony Denison • Michael Paul Chan • Corey Reynolds • Raymond Cruz • Gina Ravera • Kearran Giovanni • Daniel DiTomasso • Jessica Meraz • Phillip P. Keene • Graham Patrick Martin • Jonathan Del Arco • Kathe Mazur • Ransford Doherty • Bill Brochtrup ---- Departments and Agencies The City of Los Angeles • Los Angeles Police Department • Office of Operations • Major Crimes Division • Detective Bureau • Robbery-Homicide Division • Special Operations Bureau • Los Angeles City Attorney • Los Angeles County • Los Angeles County Department of the Coroner • Los Angeles County District Attorney's Office • Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department This section will help you stay up to date with what's happening on the Wiki. To see a list of recent activity on the Wiki, [http://majorcrimesdivision.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity click here]. First off, I'm Leverage Guru, the admin on the wiki. This wiki is a work in progress that's ready for lots of development. I've started a new forum to discuss editors’ ideas for improvement of the wiki -- let's hear what you think! Now that the framework for the wiki is largely in place, I've set a few personal agendas for my own editing, and am hoping a few dedicated editors will contribute their expertise and ideas: * Expansion of the episode articles. * Development of cast and character articles. * Development of a fan area that can house fan media, artwork and fiction. I'm a great believer in collaboration toward a shared vision. Please join the discussion, drop me a note on my [http://majorcrimesdivision.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:LeverageGuru talk page], and share your great ideas! It's a great opportunity to build this wiki into an active, high visibility site. Follow the show on social media: Twitter * Major Crimes: @majorcrimestnt * TNT: @tntdrama * JK Simmons (Chief Pope): @jksimmcns * Robert Gossett (Chief Taylor): @robertrgossett * Leonard Roberts (Chief Mason): @_LeonardRoberts * Kyra Sedgwick (Chief Johnson): @kyrasedgwick * Jon Tenney (Chief Howard): @jontenney * Mary McDonnell (Commander Raydor): @MaryMcDonnell10 * Tony Denison (Lt. Flynn): @RealTonyDenison * Malcolm-Jamal Warner (Lt. Cooper): @MalcolmJamalWar * Corey Reynolds (Sgt. Gabriel): @coreyreynoldsLA * Raymond Cruz (Det. Sanchez): @RealRaymondCruz * Kearran Giovanni (Det. Sykes): @KearranGiovanni * Daniel DiTomasso (Det. Nolan): @danielditomasso * Jessica Meraz (Det. Paige): @jessicameraz * Phillip P. Keene (Buzz Watson): @phillipkeene * Graham P. Martin (Rusty Beck): @grahamPmartin * Jonathan Del Arco (Dr. Morales): @JonathanDelArco * Ransford Doherty (Coroner's Investigator Kendall): @RansfordDoherty * Kathe Mazur (D.D.A. Hobbs): @KatheMazur * Nadine Velazquez (D.D.A. Rios): @nadinevelazquez * James Duff (The Closer & Major Crimes Creator and Writer): @JamesADuff * Duppy Demetrius (Major Crimes Writer and Producer): @duppyd * Stacey K. Black (Major Crimes Director): @staceykblack * Greg LaVoi (Costume Designer): @GregLaVoi Web * TNT: http://www.tntdrama.com/shows/major-crimes.html * Other sites: http://majorcrimestv.net Anyone is welcome to add to the Wiki. Editors are strongly encouraged to register and develop their user pages. Some features of the wiki are only available to registered editors, such as achievement badges. Find something that interests you, and dive in! Read the Manual of Style before you begin. This wiki has few rules aside from basic consideration of other editors, but it does have a few editoral guidelines designed to keep articles consistent. The MOS is a work in progress, and will be updated periodically. Watch the News section for update notifications. What needs doing? *Episode summaries *Episode details *Guest cast in episode articles *Articles on main cast *Articles on main characters and major supporting characters Red links indicate unwritten articles. ;10/3/17 - Major Crimes cancelled after Season 6 TNT has announced that it is cancelling Major Crimes after finishing Season 6. Major Crimes will hit it's 100th episode milestone in December, with the series finishing in January. James Duff has been quoted saying "The whole company of Major Crimes is dedicated to making 2017-18 the best season yet. We will finish our long run on TNT with a finale worthy of our loyal viewers and their years of unstinting support.” ;8/7/17 - Major Crimes Season 6 TNT's Major Crimes faces its three most challenging cases, struggling to solve mysteries mired in complex political conflicts having little to do with identifying and arresting murderers. As Cmdr. Sharon Raydor grows accustomed to her new boss, Assistant Chief Leo Mason, the detectives find themselves questioning their faith in the rapidly changing priorities of the justice system and their ability to reason through difficult changes in their personal relationships. Finally, they must accept the necessity of risk, in all its different guises, as they prepare to face the inexplicable but increasingly undeniable return of Phillip Stroh. ;5/15/17 - Jessica Meraz casted as a series regular for Season 6 of Major Crimes Chasing Life star Jessica Meraz has been casted as a series regular for Season 6. Meraz will play Det. Camila Paige, who’s still recovering financially from having to raise all five of her younger siblings after the death of her parents in a car accident almost fifteen years ago. A favorite of Chief Mason, she made a name for herself inside Criminal Intelligence before her transfer to Missing Persons. She has a personal relationship with Lt. Provenza from before her time on the LAPD. ;2/16/17 - Major Crimes Season 5 DVD Warner Bros Home Entertainment has announced that Major Crimes: The Complete Fifth Season will be released on DVD on May 30, 2017. Featuring all 21 episodes of the fifth season, plus DVD extras including deleted scenes and the ever-popular gag reel. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse